Do you think it's possible that Imight bepregnant?
by 411charlee
Summary: Tumblr (charlinert.) fic prompt :)


**DO YOU THINK IT'S POSSIBLE THAT I… MIGHT BE… PREGNANT?**

Being married was one thing, but having a family with their hectic schedules was somewhere near impossible. This was the main reason they decided to wait to start having children.

They got married not long after they got together and with Felicity now running Queen Incorporated and Oliver being the Mayor of Star City by day and not to mention their nightly activities it left very little room for them to be married. There would be days that they barely had time to be alone except for sharing a bed and commuting to and from work. It was a mutual agreement that bringing a baby into their already high stressed lives was not be the best idea at that time.

After three years of waiting Oliver knew that Felicity had become a bit more broody. This became even worse after little Andy Diggle was born. When they visited the Diggle's in the hospital and Felicity held the baby in her arms, she just had to give Oliver one look and he knew that his wife was not willing to wait any longer.

That evening they decided that they were going to try to get pregnant and start a family. Oliver was worried that this would cause extra stress on Felicity, since all her internet research made her completely paranoid about infertility and problems women of her age faced to fall pregnant.

More than a year later they were still not pregnant and just as Oliver had suspected this caused an enormous amount of stress on Felicity, which put a lot of stress on their marriage. Irritation levels ran high and tension in the lair and home could be cut with a knife between the two of them. Oliver was tired of putting a time and date stamp on everything; their love life was planned around ovulation charts, extra supplements had to be taken on certain days of Felicity's menstrual cycle, pregnancy tests and the constant obsession of his wife and internet pregnancy forums. Getting pregnant had now taken over their lives in a way that being the Green Arrow never could.

They were on their way back from the lair and an uncomfortable silence was hanging in the car. They were both irritable, but Felicity's mood swings had gotten worse the last couple of weeks. She would rant over the simplest things and most of the time, to keep the peace he would just keep quiet, but tonight was a whole other ball game. Tonight he couldn't take it anymore. Felicity had exploded again about something as trivial as toilet paper and he immediately retaliated. It was like a war zone between the two of them while the rest of the team could only look on in horror at the awful display. At one point it got so heated that Oliver decided to leave and wait for her in the car. No one said a word, but both knew they had crossed a very dangerous line.

They finally reached home and Felicity immediately made her way to the bathroom, locking herself inside. Oliver knew she needed space to calm down, but it didn't lessen the worry that was building inside his heart. He knew they would have to talk about the situation sooner or later and he would prefer sooner since their situation was now affecting everyone on the team too.

After a while Felicity slowly made her way to her side of the bed, while Oliver pretended to read something on her tablet. She got in and made herself comfortable and breathed a heavy sigh. Oliver took this as a clear sign that she wanted to talk and grabbed the opportunity with both hands.

Even though the tension was high he couldn't help but smile at her. She was still extremely adorable when she ' _tried_ ' to be subtle. He placed the tablet on the nightstand and turned towards Felicity staring straight ahead into nothingness with an intense frown on her forehead.

"Felicity, I'm sorry."

She sighed again as she turned to look at him with obvious tears forming in her eyes.

"No Oliver, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just…"

He gently stroked her cheek catching the falling tears with his thumb.

"I know."

"I feel awful about what happened tonight. I can't believe I lost it. I'm usually the one that tries to keep you guys in line and I lost it tonight Oliver, I completely lost it."

He drew her closer to him to hold and comfort her as she sobbed, tears streamed down her face. He could hear in the sound of her voice that it was raw emotion and his heart broke for his wife. After he felt that she had calmed down a bit, he loosened his hold looking at her again.

"Maybe we should take a break from this pregnancy thing for a bit?" She looked down and didn't answer. He immediately knew what she was thinking. "Hey, look at me." He lifted her chin with his finger so she could look at him. "It's not that I don't want children Felicity, it's that the not getting pregnant part is starting to cause unwanted stress. I don't want to fight with you all the time. I want us back, I want my wife back. My bubbly, joyous, babbling, beautiful wife."

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"For what?"

"For not being able to give you a child. I feel like a failure. I feel like I failed you, like I failed us."

"Felicity," He cupped her face with both of his hands. "The night Sara was born and I saw you in the hospital room, right before I told you that I couldn't be with you, was the night that I realised that I wanted what John had."

"Yes, children."

"Yes Felicity that too, but what I saw that night and what I wanted with my whole heart was a family. When I came back from the island and so long after that I never believed that I would be able to have that, but Felicity when we got together, you gave me hope. You have given me a chance to have that, to have a family and be happy. You haven't failed me."

"But a family has children."

"Maybe in the traditional sense yes, but honey you're my family, you're my home. I'm not saying that I don't want children, I'm saying that even if I don't have children, having you is all the family I need. I am content with you in my life…..I'm happy. You, Felicity, you make me happy….and even if we never have children I'll still be happy because I have you."

"Really?"

He placed a gentle kiss against her forehead. "Really."

She sighed again, but this time it was relief as she fell asleep on his chest.

A few days later Felicity started to complain about terrible headaches and dizzy spells. Oliver was immediately concerned when the symptoms continued for more than a week. He pleaded with her to make an appointment at their doctor and after much discussion she finally gave in to his request to go. She decided to go alone when the doctor could only help her in a time that both Oliver and Diggle were otherwise occupied. They had written the symptoms off to severe stress, but Oliver wanted to make sure that Felicity was okay and thought that maybe if a doctor told her to take it easy, the chances were much more likely that she would listen to the doctor than to him.

The doctor did all the routine checks and then started asking a few routine questions.

"Mrs. Queen, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

Felicity thought for a moment and when she couldn't give the doctor an exact date, she took out her tablet to get the information off her ovulation chart. She opened the chart and gasped.

"Mrs. Queen is everything alright?" the doctor asked worried when Felicity looked like she saw a ghost and went so pale she looked like something from izombie.

"I….uhm….I haven't had my period yet. I'm two weeks late." She said still staring at the tablet.

"Mrs. Queen, did you give the receptionist a urine sample when you came in?"

"Yes….yes, I did."

"Alright then Mrs. Queen. Would you mind if I did a few additional tests? I promise it won't take long and you can wait right here if you want."

"Yes, sure doctor."

The doctor nodded and got up, moving toward the door.

"Uhm, Dr. Anderson?" she said rattled.

"Yes, Mrs. Queen?"

"Do you think it's possible that I….might be….pregnant?"

"Yes, Mrs. Queen it is possible, but we need to do some more tests, since those symptoms are not just pregnancy symptoms. I will be back in a moment."

She sat in the room what felt like an eternity when Dr Anderson finally came back in. He didn't look at her and his face was stoic, she couldn't read him and it made her scared for what was about to come.

"Doctor? Is everything okay?"

"Mrs. Queen, it seems that your symptoms are as a result of gestation."

"Gestation? Dr Anderson, are you saying….?"

"Yes Mrs. Queen, you are pregnant. And by the looks of it, you are about six weeks. I would suggest you make an appointment with your gynecologist as soon as you can. Congratulations."

"Thank you doctor, thank you so much."

When she finally made it back to her car she couldn't fight the tears anymore. For the first time in so long the tears falling were tears of joy instead of frustration and disappointment. She knew she wanted to announce it to Oliver in a special way and immediately put her plan into action.

' _Feel like a quiet night at home with my sexy husband. I picked up some Italian for dinner. Please don't be late. xx_ ' She texted him.

' _Sounds perfect. Can't wait to spend some quality time with you. xo'_

Just as he promised he was on time. He walked through the door, but wasn't prepared for what he found: The whole house was filled with candles and rose petals on the floor formed a path that led straight to their bedroom. On their bed was a yellow and green onesie with ' _World's Greatest Dad'_ printed on the front.

Oliver stopped dead in his tracks and tried to make sense of what he was seeing. He remembered to start breathing again when he felt Felicity wrap her arms around his waist from behind. He squeezed her hands with his as he pulled her to his front and saw her eyes, wet with unshed tears.

"Felicity…." He cupped her face again looking deep into her eyes.

"We're going to have a baby." She almost whispered as she took Oliver's hand and placed it on her flat stomach. He breathed deeply as tears started falling from his face.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he whispered back with a huge grin on his face.

He kissed her so tenderly on the lips as their tears softly mingled, falling together in celebration of a new life, their little baby – the celebration of their love.


End file.
